Ice Cream for a Broken Heart
by Jupiter S. Nikos
Summary: You'll know when you truly love someone when you continue to love them even after all the pain they cause you when you continue to love them even after they don't love you in return. Cause if you can love them after all that then your love is the strongest and best kind of love there is. This my story of love and betrayal.(I don't own RWBY that belongs to Monty Oum RIP.)
1. Chapter 1: A Broken Heart for the Ages

**POV: Jupiter Schnee-Nekos OC**

 **Chapter One: A Broken Heart for the Ages**

I stood there, trying to comprehend what was going on before my eyes. 'This isn't real. It's just a delusion,' I told myself for what had to be the 50th time that minute. I pinched and I even bloody slapped myself to try and get my mind to stop playing such a cruel game with me. But it wasn't a trick my eyes weren't fooling me. That's when the cruel reality of the situation hit me. 'Cinder was kissing Neo.' As those words echoed through my mind, I felt something in me break as tears started to blur my vision and stream down my face. Whatever it was that broke inside of me must had been loud enough for them to hear, because the next time I looked, I met my sister's and Neo's eyes. That was the last thing I saw before I slammed the door to the roof and ran. I ran like my life depended on it. I heard them rush over and rip the rooftop door open. I heard my si- no, I heard Cinder as she called for me to come back but I couldn't. The mental image of their lips locked together drove me to run faster. To run away from what was causing my system to metal-function, to cause me to cry of all things. Something that I was sure that I had erased from my database. For it something I was no longer capable of doing. As I was running I tripped, cutting my left leg and dented my right. It hurt like hell, but I didn't care, I had to get away from there. I got up and continued my mad dash away leaving a trail of my blood.

When I finally stop running I realized that one, I had no idea where I was and two, despite running forever, I check my scroll. A had full hour pasted my top speed i wasn't capable of feel anything I felt numb. Other than that I felt heavy, and there was and this emptiness, an emptiness in me that I haven't felt in a long time but only now that emptiness was much deeper than before. I thought of Cinder but when I did all I felt was, Anger, Despair, but what I felt most of all was... I couldn't figure out what. Then it came to me.Was this feeling one of betrayal? That made no sense. Why did I feel so betrayed by Cinder. The girl who had found me and my sisters, the girl who gave me a purpose, the girl who showed me a path when I lost the very reason I kept fighting to survive all those years ago. Why did hurt so much when I saw Cider and Neo kissing?

Was this the side-effect of this so called feelings of 'love' I had for Neopolitan as Emerald and even Mercury said was this odd sensation that made me smile out of pure bliss whenever Neo was around, that made me willingly WANT to do something to help lighten her workload whenever she had to do something to do for Cinder or make her smile no matter the cost whenever she's upset. Was my love for Neopolitan the reason my heart soared every time she gave me her prize winning smile…at that thought, I finally realized what had broken, no, it was worse than that, what had shattered inside of me. I curled up under a tree and sobbed quietly as I desperately tried to pick up the remains of the small shards the foundation of every living creatures soul. The piece's that were the remains of…...

 ** _My Heart._**


	2. Author's note

Ya i just improved chapter 1 so if u actually wanna read this u might wanna reread chapter 1 and please comment on whether or not u think it was better


	3. Chapter 2: Broken Trust

**_POV: Cinder Fall_**

 ** _Chapter 2: Broken Trust_**

'Damn it to hell where are they.' I've been pacing and chastising myself for a good five hours now. It's been that long since Jupiter saw me kiss the girl that they had in love with for a good 4 years now. 'Damn it Cinder that pup would be in here safe if you had been more careful.' it thought 'No they would be here if you hadn't kissed Neo in the first place.' I thought back to the time I first kissed Neo a few months ago.

She had just came back from a mission and Torchwick was about to make a move on Neo. At the time I was fully aware of Jupiter's feeling for Neo so I quickly intervened and told Roman to back off but he refused which I found quite stupid but I gave him credit for having the balls to stand up to me seeing as how Ju-Ju (Jupiter) was the only one stupid enough to question my methods. So then I kissed her to get him to get it through his head that she was unavailable. When he left in a huff I explained to Neo why I did it cause quite frankly Ju-Ju is to oblivious to their own emotions especially since I trained her and Salem had drilled it in her head that she was to only obey or come up with a better idea without a second thought. Jupiter was Salems emotionless puppet ever since her eldest sister died, Juliet Mercury Nekos-Schnee. We can't even say the name without Jupiter attacking us like a mad dog.

The door to our dorm room opened to reveal Neo. "Did you find them" she shook her head as if to say 'no'. She turned to leave again. "Stop." I said stern enough to get her to stop if only for a second. I continued. "Look me in the eyes." I said calmly. But she ignored me. I slowly approached her and repeated myself something I hate doing but I was in a sympathetic mood today after all I still feel sorry for myself. "Neo turn around and look at me." She didn't acknowledge my words again 'damn it'. As I finally reached her I forced her to turn around to face me and grabbed her chin forcing her to look my general direction. I move her hair that was covering her face. What I saw was truly the most heart wrenching thing next to Jupiter's heart broken eyes staring at us as we kissed. Her eyes were bloodshot as tears streamed down her normally cheerful features her eyes weren't the normal light brown, they were white and brown seeing this meant that she was going all out when she was looking for Jupiter.

Neo was the first one to run off and look for them. Honestly I really thought she would been able to find them seeing as how Jupiter was always at her side or having Neo chase them everywhere when they had to take a bath. So it was quite a surprise that she didn't find them. It was almost as surprising as Emerald walking into the room singing softly to Jupiter who was clutching on to her neck like their life depended on it as she carried Jupiter to her bed and pried them off her neck and when Jupiter started to fuss she plucked a pillow off of Neo's bed and let Jupiter squeeze the life out of it as they slept. Emerald put the covers over her and flopped down on my bed with a sigh while try to get rid of the pain she had in her neck, which is only to be expected since Jupiter had a grip like a full grown King Taijitu. "Where was she?" I ask.

"They was in the deeper more grim infested part of the Emerald Forest crying her eyes out with a beowolf." Emerald replied simply shaking her head "saddest thing I've ever seen, that kid is one of the sweetest most loyal people- well faunus in their case. That I have ever met and you go off and hurt them that badly geez Cinder and after that kid was willing to go off and do your dirty work since they were a kid."

"Mind your tongue." I say warningly getting more pissed by the moment. I look in the corner of my eyes and watch Neo pick Jupiter's head up and lay it on her lap as she sits down and plays with their hair. I look back at Emerald realizing that she was still running that over grow trash can that she called a mouth.

"-you really think you have the right to call yourself their big sister if you go off and start kissing the only person they've ever desired for herself ever since 6yrs ago-"

"I said shut UP!" I said finally having enough of her. But right when I was about to force her to shut up a pencil came flying right between us just barely missing my head and got stuck in the wall. I shoot one of my many death glares towards the direction of where the pencil came from only to have my glare replaced by a look of worry when I turned to see a pissed off Neo. She was glaring daggers at us then she rolled her bloodshot eyes at us then looked at the sleeping form on her legs that was Jupiter. Taking the hint I shut my lips and open the door in which Mercury Black fell through down at my feet. "You're late." I say in a cold whisper.

"Ya ya I know but I would hate to interrupt such an important 'conversation' " Mercury said his voice dripping in sarcasm at the word conversation. I ignore him for now and focus on what I could do to get our little Ju-Ju to feel better as the rest of the team gets ready for bed. As they get ready I keep my eyes on Jupiter and Neo, especially when Neo begrudgingly got up when Emerald wanted to go to bed but not before picking Jupiter up and put her own bed that was placed at the foot of Neo's own bed and went to shower. The last thing I saw for tonight was a tear stream down both Neo and Jupiter's cheek.

 **~TIME SKIP~**

The next day started like it always did we left Jupiter to their own accord knowing that they liked their sleep seeing as thy usually stayed up all night until they fall asleep on themselves and one of us have to put them to bed. As for the rest of us we decide what the next great course of action is to take down Beacon. After an hour had gone by I took the liberty of making Neo wake up Jupiter seeing as how when any of us try and wake them up their a grouchy mess and refuses to do anything other than disobey direct orders. But I was surprised to hear a slight growling and even more surprised to see Neo clutching her bloody hand and Emerald barely holding an angry silver wolf to the ground using all her strength and weight to keep them pinned down. "Mercury go under my bed and pass me those headphones and old scroll. And don't you dare ask why or so help me!" Emerald shouted. Clearly surprised as well by the sudden verage of orders that for once didn't come from me. He scrambled under her bed and tossed Emerald the items she asked for. Emerald quickly put the headphones over Jupiter's ears and did something on the scroll while activating her semblance after 3-4 minutes the wolf was calm enough Emerald got up to open the room door to get a broom" during that time the rest of us came and see what was under the fur. "Mercury clean the fur so we can see what it was that was currently under all of it."

"What why do I have to-." he never finished his sentence.

"Mercury don't think just obey." I say sharply causing him to swear under his breath as he brushes the fur away then he suddenly stopped and falls backwards onto his ass backing aways as he can. "What is it that in there to make the smartass and proud Mercury Black blush?" I ask fairly amused by the sight in in front of me. "Come on Neo since this chicken is to flustered to finish his job we'll finish it for him." I say casually while approaching the slightly less furry area. Bending down Neo and I finally understand why Mercury was a blushing mess.. a half naked version of Jupiter was laying in the middle of the mess of fur. Swiftly Neo and I turn around furious that he got so excited over the sight and promptly kicked him in the face sending him flying a good few yards after he flew out of the window. When Emerald came back she was surprised to see Neo trying to cover her obvious nosebleed and a fairly flustered me. Then there was also the broken window. "Don't ask."

 **A/N**

 **14-12-2017**

Ya so I finally finished editing this chapter cause my editor is still mad at me but if theirs still any mistakes please do tell me cause i was editing this while half asleep so if there's a "she" when refuring to Jupiter tell me so i can fix it tomorrow. so ya hope you enjoy this now i'm gonna bed so Ju-Ju Out ~chu


	4. Chapter Three:A Sad Song

_POV Ju-Ju_

 _ **Chapter 3: A Sad Song**_

I blink awake to the sound of something, or someone going by the smell of things. From the smell of metal and the smartass hovering by the window, I assume he had pissed Cinder off. Then there was the faint smell of blood that got me to shoot up from where I lay and looked around till my eyes land on Neo's right hand which I could see had blood dripping from it. I quickly get up and dig through the fur surrounding me quickly getting an idea of what happened. Finding what I was looking for I quickly grab Neo and push onto her bed, quickly grabbing some gauze, disinfectant, tissues, and bandages to fix up her right hand quickly I clean it of the blood that had stained it to reveal the bite marks that caused her to bleed in the first place. I press my ears to the sides of my head feeling slightly guilty. That is until I heard a small voice in my head saying; 'Why do you feel guilty she should have known to stay away after she betrayed you. She got what she deserved.' The voice I recognized as Maddie, my older sister. 'Shut the hell up you twat she never betrayed me cause she was never mine to keep, besides, even if she was mine you had no right to have bitten her she obviously has feeling for Cinder, and I don't care if it kills me, I'll do anything just as long as it means she's happy' I replied sadly promptly blocking the connection link before she could reply. After I finish bandaging the wound I put everything away got dressed and walked out the door only for someone to run after me and grab my shoulder spinning me around to face no other than Cinder, just the mere sight of her made my blood boil. I shrugged her off getting more irritated by the second as I tried to walk away from her, key word being 'tried'. "Ju come on-" "don't call me that" I abruptly say cutting her off and I turn on my heels continuing to storm off. Yet she continued to follow me. "Jupiter come on damn it look at me". I stop and say in a hoarse and dark whisper, "quit following me I will eliminate any obstacle in my way and eradicate anything or anyone who causes my system to falter, Cinder Fall you are violating these requirements required for my system to work, this is your one and only warning get in my way again and I will eradicate you with no mercy." that must have gotten to her cause she promptly stopped following me. I continued on my way to team JNPR's dorm room refusing to turn back smelling the fear radiating off of Neo, Emerald, and Mercury.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'^_^~Time Skip~^_^'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In team JNPR's room, I sulk under Pyrrha's bed ignoring all her and everyone else attempt to get me out from under there. The image of Neo and Cinder kissing made its way back into my mind causing me to whimper out in pain and sorrow as I recall how Maddie had bitten her this morning. 'I'm so pathetic what was I even thinking believing that I had a chance with her she would obviously go for Cinder she's prettier, more mature, at the very least somewhat sane-' before I could continue belittling myself I felt myself being dragged out from under the bed by the tail but surprisingly or not I didn't even bother fighting it. When whoever grabbed my tail finally got me out from under the bed I look at Pyrrha and she gasped I felt my face noting that my bang was still in place I couldn't understand why she and next to everyone else was looking at me with their eyes widened with shock, I continued feeling my face to feel under my left eye was wet. I looked at Yang the one who pulled me from under my hiding spot in a silent way of asking her to release my tail, she got the hint and let me go when she did I got up and left to wander around till I could find a mirror that I hadn't used as my own personal punching bag.

 _ **POV: Pyrrha Nikos**_

When I saw their eye it was the most heartbreaking I ever saw. Their eye turned silver and that only happened once before in all the time I've known them and Ozpin said it would only happen when they were in severe emotional distress but what really got to me was the fact that they were crying I have never seen them cry in the 8yrs I've known them and they've been practically glued to my side throughout that entire time frame. I noticed everyone had a look of pure shock on their faces probably because of the fact that Ju-Ju's eyes traded colors since they haven't known them for as long I have so the gang probably not as surprised about the fact that she was crying. I snapped out my little trance at the sound of the door closing. I ran to the door yanking it open "JUPITER!" I called out their name but I realized I was a bit too late cause they weren't there anymore. I jumped when someone touched my shoulder. "Sorry Pyrrha I didn't mean to scare you but can you please explain what just happened." I turned to face the group of slightly unsettled teens "Okay tell me if I'm wrong or did Jupiter's eyes just switch colors." Yang said fairly confused. I look at Weiss hoping she understands that I wanna talk to her, thankfully she understood and discreetly left Ruby's side and came over. "What do you know happened to them? It's rare to see them cry even when they're in the most unbearable of pains they have never shed a single tear. Not only that but their eyes switched color they never do it of their own free violation." Weiss asks me with confusion lacing her voice. "I honestly don't know but whoever did make her cry must be really-" I duck as a pillow was thrown at my head. "Hello, would you two like to share to the class what you're talking about, cause I don't know about anyone else but I have a feeling you two know at least a tiny bit about what the hell is going on," Yang said looking at us incredulously. "Umm…." Weiss started. "We don't actually know what's going if we did we would have already gotten to the person that made them cry," I said hoping it would distract them from questioning us by the fact Ju's eyes changed colors. "Wait. Did you just say Jupiter as in your younger sibling Jupiter was crying?" Ruby said in shock probably still trying to process what she just saw. "Yes, you dolt! I swear, I love you but despite your semblance, your rather slow" Weiss said with a sad smile shaking her head. "Yes, they were I think we should try and figure out what happened first it must have been really terrible if they of all people were crying," I said unsettled and they all agreed with me this was strange for even Jupiter. I sigh "okay we have to explain a few thing first but nothing we say to you guys leave this room so that we can figure out how to fix this," I say "But before we do explain we do admit that not even we know the entire story so we might not be able to answer all your questions at the end," Weiss said making a valid point. we don't know the full story and at the rate, Ju's depression is growing we might never know the full story before they do something stupid that even they would consider regretting and that's a huge feight because the majority of their mindset is based off that belief.

Everyone nods in agreement. "Good, ok first of all-"


End file.
